helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Station
Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) is a Hello! Project web show showcasing the members of Hello! Project. Episodes are uploaded onto the official YouTube channel. The first episode was uploaded on February 5, 2013. The episodes were originally uploaded on Tuesdays, but as of Episode #13 they are uploaded on Wednesdays at 21:00 JST. Regular Segments :*Note: The episode numbers only indicate when the segment is first featured and last featured. Ongoing= *#10– Hair Arrangement *#153– My Number One! (私のナンバーワン！; Watashi no Number One!) *#182- Tsubaki Factory and Kobushi Factory's Time of Brain Teasers (こぶしファクトリー・つばきファクトリーの頭の体操のお時間; Tsubaki Factory・Kobushi Factory no Atama no Taisou no Ojikan) |-|Past= *#5–#40 Solo Corner *#27–#102 Dance Explanation (ダンス解説; Dance Kaisetsu) / Dance Course (ダンス講座; Dance Kouza) *#56–#76 S/mileage Weekly Smile (スマイレージ ウイークリースマイル) *#63–#101 Berryz Selection (ベリーズセレクション) *#74–#151 Four-Character Idiomatic Compounds (四字熟語; Yojijukugo) *#74–#152 Question Corner (質問コーナー; Shitsumon Corner) *#153–#157 ℃-ute's Time of General Knowledge (℃-uteの一般常識のお時間; ℃-ute no Ippan Joshiki no Ojikan) *#158–#165 Morning Musume '16's Time of English (モーニング娘。'16の英語のお時間; Morning Musume '16 no Eigo no Ojikan) *#166–173 ANGERME's Time of Manners (アンジュルムのマナーのお時間; ANGERME no Manner no Ojikan) *#174–177 Juice=Juice's Time of Japanese (Juice=Juiceの日本語のお時間; Juice=Juice no Nihongo no Ojikan) *#178–181 Country Girls' Time of History (カントリー・ガールズの歴史のお時間; Country Girls no Rekishi no Ojikan) Featured Members Current Members= |-|Former Members= *From Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi (Last Featured: December 4, 2014), Tanaka Reina (Last Featured: June 5, 2013) **9th Gen: Suzuki Kanon (Last Featured: June 8, 2016) *From Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki (Last Featured: April 13, 2015) **Tokunaga Chinami (Last Featured: April 13, 2015) **Sudo Maasa (Last Featured: March 11, 2015) **Natsuyaki Miyabi (Last Featured: March 11, 2015) **Kumai Yurina (Last Featured: March 11, 2015) **Sugaya Risako (Last Featured: March 11, 2015) *From ANGERME **1st Gen: Fukuda Kanon (Last Featured: December 2, 2015) **2nd Gen: Tamura Meimi (Last Featured: June 1, 2016) *From Juice=Juice **Otsuka Aina (Last Featured: June 19, 2013) *From Country Girls **Shimamura Uta (Last Featured: May 20, 2015) *From Hello Pro Kenshuusei **4th Gen: Kaneko Rie (Last Featured: January 1, 2014) **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami (Last Featured: September 24, 2014) **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi (Last Featured: May 7, 2014) **14th Gen: Kosuga Fuyuka (Last Featured: January 1, 2014) **19th Gen: Tanaka Karen (Last Featured: May 7, 2014), Mikame Kana (Last Featured: September 24, 2014), Mashiro Kana (Last Featured: June 12, 2013) **20th Gen: Yokogawa Yumei (Last Featured: June 15, 2016), Oura Hirona (Last Featured: May 7, 2014) **21st Gen: Saito Kana (Last Featured: April 15, 2015), Takemura Miu (Last Featured: March 16, 2016) **22nd Gen: Hashimoto Nagisa (Last Featured: June 29, 2016), Shimano Momoko (Last Featured: June 29, 2016) **24th Gen: Nakano Rion (Last Featured: June 15, 2016), Okamoto Honoka (Last Featured: June 24, 2015) Episodes Schedule Changes * There was no episode on July 2, 2014 because every member had been an MC at least once and the staff were working on improving the show."J=Jツアー、生タマゴ、ダンス部、リリウム千秋楽、ベリセレ、Weekly Smile MC:生田衣梨奈【ハロ！ステ#73】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2014-06-25. *There was no episode on December 31, 2014 due to the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~."12月31日配信休止のお知らせ（矢島・野中）" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2014-12-29. *There was no episode on December 30, 2015."アンジュルム田村卒業発表、鞘師ソロ、つばき新曲、こぶしヒストリー、℃-uteMV公開！J=J、小片ヘアアレンジ MC:譜久村聖・鞘師里保【ハロ！ステ#149】" (in Japanese) Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2015-12-23. Trivia *On the October 9, 2013 (Episode #36), the Hello! Project Station Dance Club was announced. *Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika, and Otsuka Aina are the only members who haven't presented an episode (excluding Hello Pro Kenshuusei). *On March 18, 2014, a spin-off hosted by Kudo Haruka began on the Morning Musume YouTube channel, titled Haruka! Kudo Station (ハル！ステ). *A book titled Hello Pro Maruwakari Yojijukugo was published on March 19, 2016 due to the popularity of the Four-Character Idiomatic Compounds corner featured on the show. References External Links *Official Hello! Project Station Channel de:Hello! Project Station Category:Videos Category:Hello! Project Category:Shows Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Berryz Koubou Shows In Category:6th Generation Shows In Category:9th Generation Shows In Category:10th Generation Shows In Category:11th Generation Shows In Category:C-ute Shows In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Shows In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Shows In Category:Juice=Juice Shows In Category:8th Generation Shows In Category:Groups featured in Hello! Project Station Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Shows In Category:12th Generation Shows In Category:Hello! Project Station Category:Kobushi Factory Shows In Category:Tsubaki Factory Shows In Category:Country Girls Shows In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Shows In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Shows In